The Princess of Twilight
by Princess GreenFire
Summary: Edward and Bella and his family get new friends.The thing they don't know is that they are from a different planet and are royal.Will they be able to deal with the maniac that is trying to kill them.OOC and AU.Vampires.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warnings: OOC, AU

Prologue

_GreenFire POV_

I , GreenFire was on the verge of tears, " Mother, must I leave, I do not want to leave.

Please don't make me leave!" I said bursting into tears.

"I know my darling Princess. You must not worry, you have The Protectors to look after you and your sister. Also don't forget your husband will always be with you." She stepped back to look at my tear streaked face. She wiped my tears away with her fingers.

"I love you…Mommy." I whispered. She smiled sadly at me. I could see the unshed tears in her brown eyes. They were about to fall, when we left. She would never cry or show weakness in front of me and my sister.

She took my head in her warm hands and kissed my forehead. "I know, now you must leave." She stated calmly and with authority. I nodded stiffly. I turned on my heel and ran toward my Father.

"Bye Daddy. I love you." I hugged him tightly not wanting to let go. I never wanted to let go of my Father. He helped me though a lot.

He hugged me back."My little green angel, I love you, so much. Never forget that no matter what." We stood there a while. Until someone tapped my shoulder, I stepped away from my Fathers warm embrace and turned around. my eyes met with the dark blue eyes of my husband. I forgot everyone and everything for a second.

"Come, it is time. "He took my hand and led me toward the entrance of the jet.I looked over my shoulder and saw my parents standing side by side and my husbands parents standing proudly and trying very hard not to cry.

Then my Father yelled out, "Take care of our daughter." His voice cracked when he said daughter. I could feel fresh tears well up in eyes. I wanted to run back and never leave them. I almost turned and ran, BlueFlame's hand tightened and wrapped his arm protectively around my waist. So I just gave up and let him lead me, not that I couldn't do anything, I did it because I knew I had to leave.

I stepped into the jet and everyone was quiet. Dead almost you could drop a pin and hear it. I don't even know if they were breathing. I could feel their eyes follow me when we passed each and every row. We got to the second row and as so as we sat down every body started talking. Some were whispering. The ones who were whispering had worried looks on their faces. I knew they were worried about me. Then the seat belt light went on. I quickly buckled mine, already knowing that we were taking off.

The two girls were still whispering. I couldn't take it, I burst into tears. BlueFlame who was clearly expecting it wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I heard him sigh and I felt his finger lift my head so I could see his dark blue eyes filled with unshed tears. "I'm sad too. It just hurts me more to see you in pain." He leaned in and kissed me softly. "Now please try to sleep I can tell your tired." I smiled at him. He let me go and sat straight. I put my head on his shoulder. So after I drifted to sleep.

BlueFlame POV

I felt GreenFire put her head on my shoulder. After a while her breathing slowed down and I knew she was asleep. I put my head on top of hers and shut my eyes. Falling asleep slowly.

Just when I was about to sleep I heard a camera, followed by a flash and giggling. My eyes shot open. "Awww, look at the wittle couple aren't they so cute!" Darksun said with her baby voice and waving her hand up and down .I glared at her. Then the gentlemen side of me ignored it and shut my eyes again.

"Hey Darksun I better not see that picture any where or else." She stopped giggling and gulped knowing fully well what 'or else ' meant.

I sighed and fell asleep, with the love of my life next to me.

TBC


	2. High School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anybody in it. I do own my characters which are the ones that have the weird names.**

**Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All Human!!!**

Chapter one, High School.

_Bella POV_

" Your homework is page 45 and 47."I wrote down the assignment "Have a good day." Then the bell rang, I got up and slowly made my way to the library for free period. I waved to a couple of people, and smiled at them. I reached the door and I opened it and walked in. It always had a new book smell.

I put my books on the closest table and went over to the fiction area. I had enough non fiction that could last me a life time. I slowly skimmed along the long row of books. Until I came across a book called My Sisters a Vampire.**(****A.N, I'm sorry I couldn't resist the irony.*laughs so hard starts crying. Wipes tears away*.)**

Then I heard a silky velvet voice "Vampires huh, nice." I looked up at his liquid golden eyes. I felt a smile spread across my face.

"I just wanted to read new books, I don't know." I blushed and looked down. His finger coaxed my head up. He leaned down and kissed me. I knew where this would lead to, so I pulled away." See you in Bio." I whispered. I stepped around him and went to check out the book.

******

I turned the corner so I could go to Bio. I went to open the door when I over heard some girls gossiping about some new students. I didn't care, even though I was happy I wouldn't be the new student any more. I smirked at the news. I entered the class and sat down next to Edward. He gave me a confused look. I just smiled at him and shook my head. He ripped a piece of paper from his note book and quickly wrote on it and slid it my way.

_What happened?_

What ever do you mean?

_Why do you have a big smirk plastered on your cute face. What , did some one tell you some thing? Tell me please??_

I just heard some things no worries. I will tell you later.

I passed the little piece of paper back. He stared at me in awe. I could usually never resist him like I just did.

I hummed to myself, clearly trying to ignore him. I focused on the board and taking notes on the subject.

_Edward POV_

What is she planning? I couldn't focus on the lesson, I was trying to figure out what was going on in her little mind. It times like this I wish I could read her mind.** (A.N. I just can't help it. Hahahahahahahah.) **I just kept staring at her seeing if her facial expression would change. It didn't. She would glance at me from the corner of her eye.

She was planning something, and I want to know what it is.

I kept going over the possible futures.(**A.N I'm so sorry!!!! I … just… can't help my self. I'm keeping you from the story.) **I felt someone nudge me, taking me out of my little world.

"Hello Earth to Edward. Wake up." A feminine voice said softly. She sighed and then shook me. "Edward!" I shook my head and came back to reality.

"Oh. Hi Bella!" I said still staring at her. Her brown eyes looked endless. I was lost in her eyes, than the bell snapped me out of my fantasy. She gathered her books and left.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I found myself counting down the seconds until I could see Bella again. I didn't pay attention to class, again. NO what are you thinking. You dimwit. Focus!

_Bella POV_

I'm glad I could skip out on gym. It's a sigh of a huge relief. My clumsiness gave a kid a broken arm and wrist. My dad The Chief of Police worked something out with my gym teacher and Principle. So now I just sit out and work on extra credit, anything to get out of gym. I finished it already and the bell was about to ring… two seconds left. I got my things and was out the door as soon as the bell rang. I headed out to the lot and leaned against Edwards Volvo. I saw Alice skipping towards me. I sighed when she pulled out the keys to his car.

" Hey, Edward wouldn't really respond to anything so I took his keys." I chuckled at her.

"Do you know why he is like that?" I nodded." So tell me!!!" She squealed. I pointed to the car. She opened it and jumped in, I followed her.

"Okay you know how Edward dazzles me, right." She nodded her head." I didn't fall for it and I heard that some new kids are coming. So I just probably smiled weirdly and I wouldn't tell ! Wouldn't you know this already?" I finished and slumped down in my seat.

"Yeah,but I still wanted to hear it from you."

She wrinkled her forehead and started the car. She pulled out of the parking lot and started driving toward her house.

**TBC**

**Hope you liked it**

**Please review!!**


	3. 72 hours until landing

Okay just to get this out, I usually get straight to the point in my stories. I decided that I will slow down and put details in the chapters.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or anything in it, I wish. I do own any body who is not originally in Twilight. So don't get any ideas.

For you people that probably are very confused… Princess GreenFire is married to Prince BlueFlame. Princess BlackFire ( GreenFire twin sister) is married to Prince BlackEclipse. They are The Four Main Counselors. The Protectors are sworn to secrecy to protect them, they include… I'm sorry if I tell you it would ruin the entire story!!!! This I can… Zeek is the General.

Enjoy!!!!!!

Chapter two, 72 hours until landing.

_Zeek POV_

I was walking around checking on everybody, especially on our future Queen. Since she finally fell asleep I could relax.

I passed the last few seats when I felt some one tug on my sleeve. "Zeek who much longer?" I turned around to face Star, my cousins mini me.

" Only a bit longer." I smiled at her. She didn't look like she believed me.

" How long is a bit?" I didn't answer. "Well tell me, please." she gave me the puppy dog look. How can this kid do that, her eyes are watering. "I'll tell Darksun why you skipped out of training two days ago."

I stared at her in shock." H…..how do you know that? We still have three days." I quickly walked away from the little know it all. I sat down in my seat next to Saya. "Star get you too, huh." I turned in my seat , to only get lost in her teal eyes. I shook my head.

" What did she do?" I whispered, scared that she would hear us.

" I went to go shopping for your birthday present and she was guarding the front entrance and I sneaked out. Two days later she threatening me to do something for her or she would tell Darksun where I was. I almost had a heart attack, I had to go do the not so little errand for her." She shuttered, and twitched. She leaned her leaned her head on my shoulder. " I'm glad I have you." She sighed and I felt my lips move into a very rare smile.

Meanwhile on the other side of the plane.…

_Princess BlackFire POV_

"So when we get there do we want all The Protectors are just some of them?" I asked my twin. Her forehead wrinkled in thought.

" Do we want all of them there or would that arise suspicion? If we don't have all of them there and there is danger we could get hurt… or worse. If they all go, they would be able to see and feel what a real teenager is like. We would also not get hurt." She paused thinking of what to say next. I already knew since I know my twin very well.

" Say I if you think all of the Protectors should go." I 's filled the entire plane. I of them was the most powerful. We all looked up to see The General walk toward us.

" Of course all of us have to be there are you crazy." He looked really ticked off. Then I noticed he wasn't talking to me, but to my twin. She stood up slowly

" Excuse me? **We** were just discussing the plans of what **we** were to do when **we** got to Terra(Earth)! As you can see **all **of The Protectors just agreed on what **we** should do! Yes I know it really should be my saying on what we do, but out of all people should know I am not like that! Now why don't you General tell my fellow subjects what the plan is. Thank you very much…Zeek." Though out all of that his facial expression did not change at all neither did my twins.

He bowed slightly " I'm very sorry your highness for my crude behavior." He turned to face The Protectors who were listening to the small fight. Some were surprised that this didn't end with the Princess pulling out one of her many daggers or even her sword. I have to admit even I was surprised." Now clearly you have heard we will be able to go to this school." they all erupted with cheers. He smirked." We will also be able to protect The Counselors." Quickly putting a rain on their parade. They all groaned. He sure knows their weakness." We need to train and learn how to hide our weapons when we go to the crazy place filled with teenagers."

" We are teenagers." PurpleFlair called out.

" Yes we are, but we are royal and much more appropriate and trained to protect the Fire castle and those who reside in it. Which include us." He finished his speech and went to sit down with his beloved. I chuckled at them.

GreenFire smiled at me." You can go." I smiled back at her and we both stood up and went to sit with our husbands for the next 72 hours.

Thank you for reading!!!! Review even if you hate it.!!! TBC


	4. Explanations

Thank you to the **two** people who reviewed so far and I'm sorry for the story to be in bold. It does it by itself, don't hate me. My computer has problems. Very serious problems. I fixed it though.

I still don't own anything if I did I wouldn't be living in an apartment and I would be typing on a super computer. I'm not so I am happy to say I **do **own anybody anything or anyplace that is not originally in the very famous book Twilight. 

I need to know do you guys like long or short chapters. Tell me. By the way, before you read this chapter you might want to go back to 72 hours until landing there is more to the conversation.

Well enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter three, Explanations

_Edward POV_

So Alice stole my car, what am I going to do with her. Probably took Bella shopping.

" Come on Edward Alice left her car with me." I sighed and followed him outside. He unlocked the door and we both got in. Jasper started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

" Where do you think they are." he didn't say anything. He reached the woods and turned onto the path toward the house.

" I'm sure that they are very safe. Inside." I jumped out of the car as soon as he parked the car. I ran inside. Only to find Alice giving Bella a pedicure and Rosalie working on her hands. They were all laughing and joking around. They stopped when I stepped into the room.

" So will one of you tell me or what. Did someone die or commit suicide? I really want to know." They all were staring at me like I was crazy.

" Well first calm down and sit down and where did you get the idea of murder? It has nothing to do with that." Bella said after a couple minutes of silence. I walked over to her and sat down.

Rosalie stood up and started up the stairs and muttered " Overprotective boyfriend."

" I'm sorry I didn't hear that Rose say again?" I said glaring at her. She stopped at the first step.

" I said I'm going to get more nail polish." She continued up the stairs.

" Well I just heard a rumor that's all. I was just glad that I'm not going to be the newest student around. That's all, no need to throw a hissy fit." She leaned against me and sighed.

"I heard that they are royal and some of them are married already even though they are teens." Rosalie said softly announcing that she was back. We all looked at her." What I have my resources."

" Some people think that they are only here to take over the world and use us as slaves. Then we would have to mutate and live underwater like fish and the only thing to eat would be seaweed and kelp and other weird underwater stuff."

" E tu Emmett. Unbelievable you guys are all crazy, a I the only sane one around here!"

I looked around and then noticed Jasper leaning against the frame of the door trying to hide his laughter with small coughs here and there.

" Don't forget that they might be aliens from another planet and they feed off human flesh and are only coming here because they're supply ran out. Maybe they hide they're green flesh under fake skin so they look human." I shook my head in disapproval.

" Maybe you guys should be in an insane asylum or something." I walked away from them and went up the stairs.

_Bella POV_

I watched him walk up the stairs muttering about asylums and sane people. Alice finished my toe nails and started on her own.

" Hey Bella you should sleep over tonight , then we can watch that new movie that just came out, after we can go shopping and then just talk about boys and eat junk food."

" ALICE! I don't think Charlie will let me, we have some relatives coming in two days and he wants the house spotless.

" Dang hey then we meaning me and Rose should sleep there and we could help. I'm going to call Charlie." She stood up and carefully wobbled to the kitchen not wanting to ruin her nails. She came back and plopped down next to me, making me jump slightly.

" Alice will win the fight trust me Bella you should head home and start making a bed for us." Rose said snickering. I sighed and heard Alice scream thank you into the phone which really hurt my ear.

" Alice where do you get your energy? I could use some now and then." She just stared at me with a confused look.

"Whatever do you mean Bella?" I just shook my head and slumped my shoulders. She probably just drinks gallons of coffee or just made up a new all day shot that boosts you when you need it.

" Well I'm leaving. See you later." I put on the sandals that Alice let me borrow. I grabbed my purse and keys and walked quickly out the door.

" See ya soon Bella!" I heard Alice call after me. I smiled to myself and tugged on the door to my car which I left here yesterday. I finally opened it and climbed in.

****

" Oh good Bella you're here already." Charlie sighed and hung up his belt." So you know that your cousins are coming right. So I need you to keep them company at school and stuff."

" So they are not staying here?" I asked from the fridge trying to see what to make. Mash potatoes? No, I'll make steak with rice. I pulled out the ingredients and started boiling water.

" No they won't be do you think we can fit fifty people in here." He laughed I just stared at him." Never mind then. Good times, good times."

" Where will they be staying?" I put the steaks in a frying pan and poured the rice into the water.

" Oh somewhere past the river and a few miles north, they own land there. The house is like a castle." He laughed at the end. I didn't get it. Must be a cop joke. He headed to the living room just when I finished cooking.

"Foods ready!" I yelled out.

" What! No way your messing with me." He walked back in and sat down in front of his plate muttering about sabotage.

We were just about to dig in when the door bell rang.

**Cliff hanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for not updating I was busy.**

**Reviews? I'm starting to think that my story is not that good…..**

**TBC!!!**


	5. Early Landing

**Not much to say… I don't own Twilight or much of anything. I do own my characters but that's it. Its sad if you really look at it. Depressing really but oh well.**

**Here is another chapter of The Princess of Twilight! Or TPOT if you would…**

Early landing

_GreenFire POV_

"Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing soon." Everybody sat down in their seats and various clicks surrounded us. I looked at BlueFlame and smiled at his sleeping form, I reached over and fastened his seatbelt. Should I wake him up? I shook him.

"Blue? Come on time up get up." He grunted and shook his head no.

" Five more minutes Green?" I sighed. I can't believe I'm going to do this.

" Flame they are going to serve chocolate chip cookies with mac an cheese. With celery and milk!" I smiled to myself when his eyes popped open.

"Where, I want some!?" I looked at him and just laughed.

"I'm sorry there is none left." His face fell and he started to pout. I pecked his lips and turned back into my seat.

"Can't I have more?" I shook my head. He glared at me, then a mischievous grin appeared on his face. He reached over and started tickling me. I was ticklish until no end.

"Blue-giggle- Flame-giggle-stop-giggle-right-giggle-now! I'm-giggle-not kidding!" He didn't stop. I was laughing uncontrollably.

"Ouch looks like someone(GreenFire) denied some one else (BlueFlame) something." I heard my sister say.

"Help me!" She did some thing and it stopped. I will never understand her and her ways.

"What did you do?"

"You my dear shall never know." She looked toward the stewardess and sighed.

_Darksun POV_

Already dang I thought we would get more time in outer space. Oh well… I can't wait to meet the Princesses cousin. I didn't think that they had family on Earth. They really never mentioned on our planet. I wonder why?

I saw Erik flinch beside me, I turned to him tilted my head. He just laughed and shook his head. "You should be worried about how Princess GreenFire will react when you know who is not here."

" Oh no Lucy, I forgot about her. But she very well protected at the Flame castle. The Queens will protect her"

"Yes that is true but what will to-"

"Éclair and Ficlipse. Who will they be with?" I asked with concern.

"**My children will be with the Kings. Relax they will be fine. Just calm down and read. You know you want to." **A sudden voice said in my head. I looked toward BlackFire, she smiled softly at me. I smiled back and turned and picked up my book.

_Zeek POV_

PurpleFlair, Star, DarkRose, PinkRose, SunnyDaze, Saya, Darksun, Erik, Sheima and Sanela, Aizen, GreenFire, BlueFlame, BlackFire, BlackEclipse, GrayGuy…

"Zeek will you stop they're all here. Stop listing everybody."

" Saya I'm not done though." I said, turning to glare at her. I met with her gentle eyes and I relaxed. "How do you do that?" I asked completely calm and content.

"Do what?" She replied innocently.

_BlackFire POV_

"We should use our `Earth' names'? If we don't people will think that we **are** from a different planet." My twin shook her head.

"We should let the kind people of Earth know our real names'. Right BlueFlame?" She looked toward BlueFlame.

He facial expression changed from calm to horror. He glared at me and then returned his gaze toward his wife. "Well I do think it would be weird, but we should use our real names. " He sighed when GreenFire smiled. _I hate you._

_**I know, what kind of sister in law would I be if I wasn't. **_I smiled innocently at him and turned back to writing.

_BlueFlame POV_

I stared at the ceiling of the jet, just clearly to do something. I sighed when someone poked me. I turned my head toward the direction the poking was coming from.

SunnyDaze just stood there as if I were anyone else. Which surprised me, just to say. "Prince BlueFlame?" She looked to her feet then met my eyes again, her hazel eyes swimming in tears." I-I don't, what I mean is..." She trailed off and looked down again.

"You miss him don't you? I'm sorry if we drug you along. I know coming back to Earth will be painful, but the meaning of past is that it is forgotten. If you don't want to go

back-" She shook her head furiously and clutched her necklace.

"If its okay with you, I would like to protect your majesty." She smiled when I nodded my head. She nodded and ran back to her seat, the seat which she sits alone in the corner, where she is free to sink into the dark abyss. Where she has kept her feelings...until now.

**What is the dark secret Sunny has? Will BlueFlame be able to deal with all the secrets his wife has? Will BlackFire get what she finally wants?**

**Find out the next time I update... which I do not know!!!**

**TBC**


	6. Questions

**Okay, Hello everybody! I didn't write for about six months or even more is because of 1. I moved 2. Computer went kappoof 3. One sis of mine hogged the computer 4. Huge writers block 5. School 6. Homework. And many more reasons that I can not think of. **

**So I have finally started writing again! Also summer has begun so hopefully I will write a lot more!**

**So just to recap Princess GreenFire and her twin and husbands plus The Protectors are going to Forks, Washington! BTW the time line is between Twilight and New Moon!**

**I will try to update a lot faster too.**

**Instead of me still blabbing on I will let u read the story!**

Chapter 6

Questions

Bella POV

I glanced up at Charlie, who had the fork two inches from his face. He unfroze and kept eating. I sighed and got up walked to the hoping it wasn't Alice and Rosalie.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. There was not Alice and Rosalie but seven people I did not recognize. "Hello Bella. Is your father home?" I nodded not wanted to mess with the girl who had an aura of authority. I left them at the door and promptly ran into my dad. I side stepped and let him talk to the seven people.

"Princess GreenFire, Prince BlueFlame, Princess BlackFire, Prince BlackEclipse, it is very nice to see you." Charlie bowed and then spoke to the other three. "Zeek, Darksun, Star. I'm guessing you don't like titles." Charlie chuckled and then motioned then to come inside. They all came inside and went into the living room. They took up all the spots so I just went and grabbed a kitchen chair for me.

"Pri-Charlie have you told her yet? I'm guessing you haven't because she didn't recognize us. Mother said you would have waited until the last minute so you came early." The same girl, who I'm guessing is Princess GreenFire, from the door said.

"I'm confused." I said, GreenFire smiled at me and then the man next to her spoke.

"That is precisely why we are here. To inform you have your heritage. Prince Charlie, known as Prince Zak in our world is Princess GreenFire and Princess BlackFires' uncle. Their mother is your father's sister. I am Prince BlueFlame, married to Princess GreenFire. Prince BlackEclipse is married to Princess BlackFire." He gestured to the couple at the end of the couch. "Prince Zeek is-" He stopped short because of the death glare Zeek was giving him. "Zeek is the General of The Protectors. Darksun is training Star under my watch. PurpleFlair was unable to join us this evening as of course there is much time for you to learn and meet the rest of The Protectors." He smiled at me and then relaxed slightly.

"If that was enough information for you to understand what is going on then we will tell you the other reason we are here. Would you like some time to process this Princess Isabella? Do you have any questions?"

This is very new. Why didn't Charlie tell that to me earlier? "To protect you and your family."I looked up from my hands to Princess BlackFire.

"You can read my mind?" I asked, shocked down to my core.

"Yes, I'm sorry for intruding, but I know that you won't tell us everything that you want to know. As I have heard from Charlie."

"I should be the one apologizing I told her to do it for me. Now please just get it out of your system and ask all the questions."

"Actually can I ask the questions later? I'm kinda tired and I need some time. Excuse me." I got up and ran up the stairs into my room, tripping four times. I closed the door and I leaned on it.

I could hear my dad saying sorry more than once then after awhile the door closing with a thud.

I quickly changed and went to bed, not wanting to talk with Charlie. Staring at the ceiling I slowly fell asleep. Hoping it will all be a dream.

**So how'd like it? I want to know…what r ur questions? I will answer them in the story!**

**Please review it makes me feel loved: D**

**TBC**


	7. Castle Home

Hello! I'm not going to say much so this is all imma say : D

Chapter7

"Castle" home

BlueFlame POV

"Prince BlueFlame Henry Demitire Flame! Do you know what you **might** have done!"

"Yes, I know what I **might **have done. GreenFire you know what might happen if we didn't tell here right away. We couldn't waste anymore time. We have half of The Protectors all around the world trying to find the rest of the distant royal family. Zeek was not in a very happy mood. Hopefully the distant family knows that having a child with a mortal is against the law and the penalty of death. Unless the married here and then left."

"Most of the families are dead. PurpleFlair just told me. Jania said that she found the Crystal family, they had three children and the parents are both Zubalainians. We have not gotten any other reports yet."

I looked out the window of the limo, a useless and not needed means of transportation. We passed a bridge and I could hear the water rushing past us, then the car was filled with music that only my wife and her sister would listen to. I sighed and tried to tune it out, failing miserably.

"GreenFire this song is so old. Change it."

"Come Flame Show Me the Money is not old. Stop being such a sour puss."I gave her with one of my change-it-or- you-know-what-will-happen looks. The song quickly went away and something softer and a whole lot more soothing blasted over the speakers.

"Thank GreenFire."

"You're welcome BlueFlame."

GreenFire POV

"Zeek when will be getting to the house?" I said

"Two minutes. Princess I'm sure she will be fine. Just sit down and relax." I moved back from Zeek and sat next to BlueFlame. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my temple. His hand grasped my chin and turned my face to his.

"Green, I'm as worried as you are, please relax and we will see Lucy soon. " He pecked my lips and then smiled. I smiled back, laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. Thinking of all the good that could be happening right now other than this I relaxed.

"We are here you highnesses." My eyes snapped open and I jumped out of the car, hitched up my dress and ran toward the house. I quickly turned the silver door knob. It was cold to my hand.

I heard a loud ring and then SunnyDaze appeared behind me with a small square in her hand. "Princess." She curtsied, her yellow and red dress making her bright blue eyes brighter. If that was possible.

"Thank Sunny. Why don't you go and rest. You look tired." I told her. I raised her chin to see tears in her eyes. "Don't worry. We will try and find him. I'm sure that he is around here somewhere." She nodded, her blonde hair falling into her face. She pushed it out of her face. "Get rest. Don't push yourself. Good night Sunny." She smiled and disappeared once again.

"GreenFire, shall we see how our daughter and kingdom is doing?"

"Yes." I let BlueFlame take my hand and lead me to our room, where hopefully our planet hasn't fallen to bits…yet.

Tah Da I typed up another one! Man I'm on fire! Look and my fingers. You can touch this man! Awesome!Yes it's short but hopefully the next one will be longer! Hopefully.

TBC (to be continued- for u who didn't know*cough*StarWater Lunar Moon Eclipse*cough*)


	8. Mixed Feelings

Third in a row! I'm on a roll baby! Kay, since my internet is down I will postpone the questions that Bella (my readers) have. Hopefully the internet will be back soon so I can post this!

With all the love in the world I will let you read this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just use the characters for my own little toys: D

Claimer: Everyone that was not originally not in Twilight is mine! I created them in my deep dark little mind. Hehehe

Chapter 8

Mixed feelings

Edward POV (thoughts _are like this_- it was brought to my attention that I forgot Edward read thoughts so now I remembered the thoughts : D)

"Alice does something smell different to you?"

_Yes, it does. Do you know what it is?_

"No, I don't. I wish I did. Last night Bella and her house had the same smell. It was weird because I can't trace it or figure out what it is. Maybe we should ask Carlisle about it after he gets home."

_Okay! _

GreenFire POV

"Good Morning everyone, Zeek went to pick up Bella and then we will go to her high school. I want everyone- "I pointed my gaze to Fun Guy and Leo which we dubbed the crazy twins. " To behave and not get into trouble, we need to keep a low profile. Even if it's hard for some people, yes we are going to school in a limo, just because we don't have any normal car. Also please refrain from using your weapons. We hid them for a reason."

"GreenFire?"

"Yes?" I turned toward the voice, which was next to me.

"It includes you as well." BlueFlame whispered, stepping in front of my and pulling back my cloak. "You can't take the sword, or the poison knife," He continued, pulling out my sword and knife. "Also try not to take off your glove." He picked up my gloved hand and kissed it. I nodded numbly, afraid that I now only had six weapons left. Wait seven if you include my gloved hand and then the…other power I have.

"We're almost there. Everyone please be ready. She does not know how many of us there truly are." Zeek said into the walky-talky that on a certain channel it blasts it over the speakers in our "castle".

You'll be fine. I reassured myself. I smoothed out my blue dress, since all the green dresses I had we to princessy. This was more of a plain one with only a green ribbon below the bust. At least it was sort of a corset dress, just not one of my normal dresses. I'm not complaining I just wish it was green.

"Princess GreenFire, I need to ask you something. May I use my human name? I think if I use PinkPanther I might get a lot of attention."

"Of course you can Lorena." I said, already using her human name. Her face brightened up and she ran off to her sister, whispered something in her ear then she beamed at me. Her sister Jania turned and smiled. I smiled back and feeling accomplished I turned on my 3inch boot heel and I went to find something to eat.

Half of The Protectors were already their and chatting happily. I took a seat at the head of the table and sat there just watching until a shadow appeared next to me and everyone quieted. I pushed my chair back and stood up, facing the one who created the dark shadow, I laughed silently at BlueFlame for taking away my sword and poison knife.

Edward POV

Alice who decided she wanted to go with me to pick up Bella wouldn't stop talking. Plus where Alice goes Jasper goes, so I got Jasper and Alice in the back. One who wouldn't stop talking and the other only sending his agony in my direction.

"Edward how long have we been here for?" Alice chirped in my ear. We were sitting in front of Bella's house parked.

"Almost 15 minutes. I'm going to go and see what's wrong." I got out of my Volvo and knocked on the door. No answer, I went to her bedroom window and pushed open. Climbing in the scent that I couldn't identify was stronger, it covered Bella's smell.

I recoiled and taking a deep breath I continued my search.

After a quick search I tried to see if I could follow the new scent. I could barely smell it anymore, but it was there.

_Edward what are you doing? Is she not in there? I wonder what happened. What if this new scent is an enemy? _

Silently I gave her the car keys and told her to go to school."Edward don't. She might have gone with someone else.

"Might have? Alice, that's not like you."

"Yeah well that's nice to know. I can only see Bella faintly. It's like she keeps changing her mind every second. It's really hard to figure it out. I keep seeing her in a princess gown and then she is back to normal and then I see you and her together. It's so confusing! Thank you Jazzy, now will you please get in and maybe she is already at school." Alice pleaded with her eyes. I let out a huge breath and got in the car, hoping that Alice was right.

Bella POV

"Hello Bella. Welcome to our home. Would you like to come inside?" I nodded and smiled. Their house was bigger than the Cullen's. They really must be royal; it probably looked bigger on the inside.

"Actually Princess GreenFire we should be leaving or we will be late for your first day of school."

"Alright and please call me GreenFire. I'm your cousin, would like me to call you Princess Isabella all the time?" My eyes widened and I shook my head. A grin spread across her face.

"Let us be going." She disappeared into the house and then more than 50 people came out the door. I held back my gasp of surprise and quickly regained my composure, trying really not to show any other emotion other than pleasant.

GreenFire appeared at my side, apology written all of her face."I have forgotten to tell you exactly how many we were. I'm sorry."She said all of this while staring at everyone getting in the limos. Wait limos!

"Do you have any other cars? GreenFire?" I turned to where she was, but she gone. Again.

"Princess Isabella!" I turned toward the voice." Here I want you to have this. A present from your Aunt, she was hoping you'd like it." GreenFire ran out of the house hold a midnight blue silk dress.

I smiled when I reached for it. Edward loves this color on me. I like this dress better than the one Alice made me pout on when I went to prom with Edward.

I held the dress in front of me. Everything suddenly went dark, it was dark in my mind but everything around me was the still there. I clutched the dress to me.

"_Princess Isabella Marie Swan Fire, get back here now!" _

"_Daddy! You're home!" I ran from my mother and ran to daddies arms. He picked my up and spun and around._

"_Happy Birthday, Isabella."_

"_Thank you daddy!"_

"_How old are you now?" He asked me smiling._

"_I'm five now!"_

"_Good, now lets go back to the party so that my sister and her daughters don't notice we aren't there." He grinned at me and set me down; taking my hand I lead him to the party in the ballroom of the Fire Castle._

_Just as we got inside an explosion happened outside. Something hit me in my head and I heard mommy screaming my name._

"_Princess Isabella. You and your family must not stay here. We will take your memories and send you and your family to Earth. There you will be protected."_

"_Thank you General Zeek. Please hurry."_

"_Also Happy Birthday Princess Isabella."_

"_Thank you Zeek." He picked my up and I kissed his cheek then I laid my head on his shoulder, blacking out, the last thing I saw was Princess GreenFire shooting an arrow past us. Zeek jumped and I had already blacked out but I could watch the scene. I could see my mother and father going into a plane and Zeek went for the plane._

_My mother took me from Zeek and thanked him. "I'm sorry for what is going to happen. We will be back some day to return your memories. Prince Zak you will be the only one to keep the memories. What ever you do you must not tell them to your family. My father nodded his face grim. I saw him turn older than he was with secret of ourselves._

_We boarded the plane and then everything went black, again._

"Take it away. She's seen enough. Let her rest, in the car." Someone took the dress from my grasp and then I was lifted and put in the car.

When I finally got back my senses, I noticed a drop of blood on GreenFire's dress." Um GreenFire, you have blood on your dress." I took a deep breath and looked away.

"I'll get it. One second." I heard someone say on the other side of the limo. I felt someone next to my leg, then the person disappeared. I looked back to her dress, it was gone.

"What happened? Where did it go?"

" We all have special abilities. Magnus's is sort of like dry cleaning except he has the power to use his hand and take away any blemish. The power can be used for good or bad." How can it be used for good or bad? I asked my self.

**Well if someone had a blemish that if removed it could kill them. **I jumped at the sudden voice in my head. I looked around; everyone was talking to someone else and not even looking at me.

"Who is Edward Cullen, Bella?" I blushed and looked at my hand

"No one in particular." I looked at the person who asked me. "No one."

"Right, no one in particular, he seems to be in your thoughts quite a bit. I was just wondering, you don't have to tell me he is your boyfriend. I would have figured it out sooner or later. What the royal family won't like is that you're courting a non royal vampire. If you were planning on marrying this vampire and having children, the penalty is very great. I'm warning you know that you should break off this fling and not court anybody outside of out planet. Zublainia is a very advanced planet, the laws are very different. I just wanted to inform you. I hope that you will break it of-"

"Princess BlackFire! That is enough, leave her alone. We don't need this right now. Poor girl has already seen too much for her to handle. If she does not wish to remain her on Earth it is her wish. It is also her wish if she would like to keep her royal title as Princess Isabella Marie Swan Fire." GreenFire looked at me then back at her sister.

"Alright GreenFire, I'm sorry about it Princess Isabella."

"We are here your highnesses. We have attracted a lot of attention; I believe that half of the school is watching us."

"Thank you Charlie. Bella would you like a cloak? It is really cold outside and the wind will probably go right through your flimsy jacket." I just nodded, still having what Princess BlackFire said. GreenFire wrapped something around me then tied it. Then I finally noticed that I was wearing the dress she had given me and my hair was some how like hers. Minis the tiara, I touched my head, never mind I did have a tiara on. Great! I probably don't even look like myself.

I stood up and straightened the cloak, and then I noticed the boots, three inch heels. I was going to die today.

"Are you ready? Princess Isabella."

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Alright let's go."She opened the door and light filled the car.

I took a deep breath and watched as GreenFire stepped out the door like a queen.

I hope I can do that.

Edward POV

She isn't here. I was sitting in the car. Trying to calm down when Alice knocked on the window. I opened it." You n=might want to come see this Edward." I jumped out of the car and went where Jasper and Alice were along with Emmett and Rosalie. I stood beside jasper and looked where their gaze was.

Two freaking limos, one right behind the other, the door of the first one opened and I got a whiff of the smell that was in Bella's room. Someone stepped out, everyone else other than us gasped. She stepped forward and a man followed behind her then two more people stepped out from behind them. The first girl that stepped out turned back to the limo and put a hand out. Another hand grabbed hers and stepped out.

This time it was us that gasped, it was Bella. I wouldn't have recognized her if it wasn't for her smell.

I could her Bella talking to the one who helped her out of the car, she called her GreenFire.

GreenFire nodded and turned towards me.

GreenFire talked to the man beside her. I could make it out perfectly "BlueFlame, be ready I don't know if these vampires are enemies or friends. Alice gasped.

"This isn't good Edward." That's when I noticed the quiet in my head. The only thoughts I could hear were from the students behind us. BlueFlame took GreenFire's arm and GreenFire held Bella's hand.

The other two couple walked behind them. The second the couple behind them started walking the door from the limo behind opened and from both the limo's, a whole lot of people came out and I couldn't hear any of theirs thoughts.

Alice groaned and hugged Jasper tighter. "I can't see them and they are walking toward us."

When they got to us I was hit with the smell so bad I stepped away from them.

"Princess Isabella Marie Swan Fire. I give you to this man and let you stay with him fro the remainder of the day." GreenFire handed Bella to me. I hugged her to me and ignored the smell that surrounded her.

GreenFire stood beside me faced the other way. She looked at me straight in the eyes and said." You hurt her vampire, I myself will come after you and rip your head off and burn you to bits. Whether I am a Princess or not, she is royal and has the power of a royal. Don't try anything stupid, understood vampire?" Before I could respond she was gone with her entire-.

"The Protectors, Edward, they are called The Protectors. I looked at her startled. " Now if you excuse me I must show my family around the school. Bella stepped out of my arms without difficulty and walked In the direction the other went.

_Edward I don't know if this is a good thing or bad thing._

"I don't either Alice." I looked at Bella's form walking away from me. Her cloak and midnight blue dress flowing behind her. " But I think I'm kinda scared about it."

_Eddie! You scared! _I stared at Emmett." Did you not hear what she said, Emmett they know about us and we know nothing about them. Don't you think that is a problem?"

_Edward calm down! We must act like nothing happened understood. We will try and figure this out later. Right now we have to get to class. _Thank you Alice saved me from myself.

I walked toward first period and waited until I could see Bella.

She had a tiara on her head and she really looked like a princess. I wonder if Charlie knows about this. Stop thinking Edward and just wait, just wait.

**OMG-ness. 7 pages! I feel awesome! I was freaking out at my own story hoping I could of this out before I exploded. I feel soooo good! I have accomplished something good!**

**Please Review it makes me feel that I'm not the only actually loving how the story is going!**

**I'll try and update soon!**

**TBC**


	9. Say Whaaaaa

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine I just like using the character for my own little schemes. !

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

BTW! I do claim the characters that were not originally in Twilight! MINE! No hi-jacking, stealing, re using, jackin', copying, and all of the other hooligans stuff some people do. And especially no purse jacking or pocket pickin' that stuff is just not right man! Jeez!

Chapter9

Say Whaaaaa?

BlueFlame POV

"GreenFire, where is your glove?" I whispered because The Protectors were very near and the last time she had used her hand it was on one of The Protectors.

"Oh I don't have it…"

"Yes you don't. Here take this one; I had known you would take off the glove." I pulled out a lacy black glove which was the other pair to the one she was originally wearing.

"Thank you." She took it and slipped it on her hand, making sure it covered her hand completely she put it back at her side.

"GreenFire, do you need help finding the lunch room?" Bella said, already next to her.

"Sure, but don't you want to stay next to your vampire." GreenFire said her voice turned into acid when she said vampire.

"No I don't, he doesn't understand what is going on. I feel more comfortable when I am with you and The Protectors."

GreenFire smiled at her and let her lead us to the lunch room." Bella, would you happen to know if there is an ice skating rink around here? I was really hoping to go, I haven't been ice skating since Lucy was born. Too much of a hassle, with her crying and fussing around because it was too cold for her. I'm sure she didn't get that from me, I love ice skating." I gently squeezed her arm trying to get her to stop talking. She blushed when she realized she had said all of that.

"So you two have a daughter? How old is she?" Bella asked not fazed at the fact we were only seventeen in physical years. I smirked when GreenFire squeezed my arm and hugged closer to me.

"She is two in physical years. Mentally she is about four." I answered for GreenFire.

"So is everyone like that in your planet? Like you all look young but you are actually older?"

"Yes, so you would be seventeen but your mentality you would be about 10, but in your case your only drawback would be the knowledge of our planet. Don't worry you will learn it all in time." I smiled at her when Bella's eyebrows pulled together. "Lucy does the exact thing when she is thinking really hard." I said laughing. GreenFire put a finger to Bella's forehead smoothing out it out.

"Don't think too hard, you still much to learn. Don't over analyze it." GreenFire said only to Bella.

"Okay I won't, but how old will you two be? How long have you two been alive. You two are seventeen, right."

GreenFire laughed yes we are seventeen. My mental age is a hundred-eighteen. BlueFlame's is a year older than mine. I have been alive almost…" She trailed off, her face sad.

"We have both been alive for three thousand years. We have been reborn many many times. Most of the time we were here on Earth, destined to find each other and then find our home. Zubalainia has been in and out of our rule many times. I have been King so many times I cannot count. GreenFire has been reborn everywhere. As a pioneer, a Queen in Egypt, a pauper, the wife of an abuser, and many other things far worse then the other. Once she was my sister, imagine our shock when we had found out." GreenFire laughed next to me.

"Our parents faces when we told them we wanted to marry. We had to run away in the end. When I was a pioneer my name was Elizabeth Éclair Haze. My husband had died and BlueFlame was part of the group that went ahead of us to clear the road. We had found him about to die in the middle of the road. The group had left him because he had been hurt, many cuts and bruises. The biggest gash was underneath his collarbone, moving all the way down to his opposite hip. He would've died if he didn't have his royal blood. It has stared to heal him but very slowly. I had taken him in and helped him heal. I had been pregnant with the child of my dead husband. Daniel has proposed and had gotten married and we settled down. Built a house near a river, everything was so green and lush. We were always blessed with good harvest and we were successful in the small business we had started. Annebeth was born a couple months later and we watched her grow up and grow old but us never changing. We had known it would happen. She didn't have our royal blood she was full human. Brian's blood overpowered my own and she was born a human. I still loved her and cared for her, but we could never tell her about us. She noticed a lot but she never asked about it. It was like she was pretended we were old and didn't care. She had her own children and we never truly got to see them. I knew Annebeth had my blood gene and one of her children would have royal blood, but we had to take it away from her. We had told her the baby had died. I don't think she ever believed us. She and her husband packed up and left with their two little boys. Annebeth had always dreamed of having a little girl. When she had left she wrote a letter. The letter ripped me to pieces. It had said…

_**Dear Mother and Father,**_

_**I'm sorry to be leaving, but we are going to go live closer to Henry's parents. I hop you don't mind that I stole your red bonnet; I didn't have one to match my dress. I promise to give it back one day.**_

_**Also please take care of my daughter, I may not be of royal blood but she is. It pains me to leave her. I trust you can raise her like you raised me.**_

_**Please don't try and find us. I love you mother. Father please don't forget to teach her how to fight like you taught me.**_

_**Love, your daughter**_

_**Annebeth E. Downsbi**_

_**P.S. Please give her this name, Heather Anne Downsbi. You don't have to give her my married name, but I would love it if you do. Maybe I will find her one day and meet her.**_

"We gave her the name her mother wanted. She did have royal blood. We had found another boy her same age that had royal blood also. They married and we taught them everything they needed to know. After awhile people started to get suspicious of us, they growing old, us the same way since we married. We gathered our belongings and left. We gave out home to Heather and her husband and we left.

"Daniel advised we should stop at the town that was 10 miles after ours. We did, built a house on the outskirts of the town and settled down. We pretended to be engaged and re married at the new town. It was public and the whole town had watched it. They wanted to see the bride who had many rumors about her. The women said she could make a married go after her with one look. So the women protected the men and I stayed away from them. After the wedding we went back home and…" GreenFire tailed off. Blushing she stared blankly in front of her, seeing nothing. I was guiding her, she clung to my arm, and I could tell she was reliving everything again.

Bella opened a double door and lead me inside since GreenFire was still out of it. Most of the Protectors were following close, listening to the past of Princess GreenFire and Prince BlueFlame, their senses on overdrive. The Protectors twitching to their hidden weapons. They were scared for the princess. They knew she was out of it. GreenFire always went out of it when she told a story about us.

Bella led me to where they go their food "Feeding them like animals." I muttered. Half of The Protectors found an empty table and sat down, only holing a dark bottle. The other half was either hovering and went to random corners and just stood there. I raised a hand and motioned then to come back and sit. Everyone in the room noticed and was wearing shocked and confused facial expressions. The Protectors did as I said then I myself turned back to Bella who had moved down the line pulling two trays with food along with her. Pulling GreenFire with me I went to Bella. I picked up the tray she pushed to me and walked to the table The Protectors almost filled. The long table was not like the others. They were filled with cushioned benches and the teachers sat in each end making the students go away if they tried to sit there. It was there for us.

A couple seconds after we sat down GreenFire started talking again. We could tell the lunch room had quieted down and who was close enough was trying to hear GreenFire. We were sitting in the middle so mostly everyone could hear her.

"After awhile and we had gotten more comfortable and we had a healthy garden and enough wood, we tried to remember our pasts. We tried but we couldn't remember other than we were meant to be together. We were both nineteen and after I could finally tell and conform it, I told Daniel I was pregnant." She whispered the last word so only the people at our table could hear it." The nine months past and we had twins. A little boy and girl, Christopher and Rose. Christopher looked like me and Rose looked like her father. I had passed out and stayed asleep for a week. We both knew they were royal bloods. They had taken a lot of my blood and energy. Daniel had to give me a transfusion." She stopped; now reliving the week she was asleep.

I continued for her. "I had to take care of the twins. I had Elizabeth to worry about also. I was just happy that we were prepared for the twins. When she woke up but still couldn't get out of bed I left her with the twins asleep. I went to the market whenever I could, the twins were growing fast and we needed cloth to make clothes. The royal blood from both parents made them grow faster than normal. One time I went to the market and came back to Elizabeth cleaning the house like she would normally. You can imagine how surprised I was. I went looking for the twins; they were still asleep on our bed. A woman was watching over them. Elizabeth cam up behind me and said 'meet my mother Daniel.' Her mother stood up and faced me. She looked just like Elizabeth. Green eyes, brown curly hair, everything." I unconsciously wrapped and arm around GreenFire and pulled her closer to me. "I still thought Elizabeth was beautiful, she just looked mostly like her mother. 'My mother is a healer. My father sent her here to help us then take us home.' I just stood there and kissed Elizabeth's head and nodded."

"My mother told us to pack and be ready in two days. We did as she said and was ready in two days. Then we left."

Bella obviously caught up in the story was shocked by the sudden ending. "That's it? There no special ceremony or like some royal magical doohickey." She asked, looking at GreenFire.

"No not right now because the entire lunchroom is listening and the rest of the story is for us and The Protectors. So try and an imagination and figure it out, then after school I will tell you the rest."I smiled when the lunchroom was once again filled with noise.

"Princess Isabella will you please tell your vampire to stop poking in our heads. It is hard to only have three mind readers protecting the minds of over fifty people. Now please." Bella looked around and saw three people with the heads on the table massaging their temples.

"Oh, I see I will be right back." Bella stood up and walked to where her vampire was sitting. She sat down next to the vampire and whispered something in his ear. She got up and started back to us when the vampire reached out and grabbed her arm. She turned around and lightly touched his hand on her arm. He jolted back as if she shocked him. Which of course she did. She smiled and came back and sat with us. The pixie vampire stood up along with her vampire mate, her face blank. They left quickly followed by the rest of them. The three mind readers sighed in unison and said thank you to Bella.

"Bella what do you say we leave for the rest of the day. High School is boring, my high school is much much better. Archery, sword fighting, and all that jazz. Why don't we teach you our way to do high school?"

Bella smiled and nodded. "Why not."

GreenFire laughed "Now that's the way to go." Everyone stood up and The Protectors walked in groups, one on each side of us." But first we must tell your father and get you some better clothes."

"Do we have to go shopping?" Bella cringed at the thought.

"No you can go shopping in my closet."

"YES!" I yelled out. "Maybe you'll find a lot of stuff in their so I don't have to keep my stuff in the shoe closet." I winked at Bella. GreenFire elbowed me in the stomach. "Think that her closet is a mall and you can get anything you want."

"Expect some things." GreenFire said a small smile on her face.

"Alright then, let's do it." Bella grinned and linked arms with GreenFire.

GreenFire grinned back" Okay then."

Edward POV

I couldn't move. "Alice, call Carlisle. I don't think this is possible." I heard Jasper say to Alice.

I couldn't see. _Edward just hold on Carlisle is coming home. Just wait you'll be fine._

I couldn't talk.

I could only hear and read their minds.

"We're home. Hey is that me or did those limos' just pass us." Alice said.

"Nope its not you, I saw it too." We'll follow them after we leave Edward at home.

"NO!" I bellowed out. "Bella is with them and I want to see what they did to her."

"Edward?"

"Leave the car here and we'll follow them on foot."

"Okay." Alice stopped the car and called Carlisle.

"Let's go."I said already taking off.

Zeek POV

"We are being followed Princess GreenFire."

"Good it is just as Jania said they would. Just keep going and if they dare barge in we will deal with it."

I sighed and sped up the car wanting to get home and not be in the car if GreenFire wanted to kill the vampire.

Alice POV

"Where are they going?" I yelled out. Suddenly Edward stopped

"This is where they were going. To their house. Which I might say is bigger than ours."

"No."

"Yes."

"Unbelievable."

"Yes."

"Stop it Edward."

"Let's go."

"Oh yeah, I still can't see anything."

"Yes I know."

"Hey are we supposed to be sneaking or giving away our position." Jasper whispered.

"Shut up Jasper." Edward and I said at the same time.

"You gave your positions away." Someone said behind us. All three of us gasped and went limp.

"Unbelievable." I whispered one last time.

"You better believe it vampire pixie." Someone whispered in my ear.

GreenFire POV

"I'm going to go change. I never liked this dress."

"I think blue looks good on you."

"BlueFlame you think blue always looks good on me."

"Because it is."

"BlueFlame."

"Fine do not believe me."

"BlueFlame."

"I'll shut up."

"Good."

I walked into our room and went to the closet. I changed into my green corset and black pencil skirt.

" Can I have my sword back?"I asked BlueFlame coming out of the closet.

"Yes, you want the poison knife too." I nodded. He reached under the bed and gave them to me.

"Thank you!" I pecked him on the lips and quickly strapped on my sword and put my poison knife in my 5 inch boots. I tapped the right foot two times and my mini knife came out, I sat down and I pulled it out and cleaned off the blood on it. I put it back in and stood up.

"Do I want to ask why the boot knife has blood on it?"

"It's your fault for taking away my sword when one of DarkDeath's minions followed us and attacked me during breakfast."

He sighed and shook his head." I knew that would happen." He muttered and went into the bathroom. "GreenFire, your tiara." His hand popped out of the bathroom with my tiara in it.

"Thank you." I went and pulled out with my gloved hand. I turned and put it on with the closet mirror. "Hurry BlueFlame, I have snooping vampires to deal with."

I'm done, let's go." He offered me his arm and I took it letting him lead me.

"You go down the stairs first I have something to get." I let him leave and I went and changed my glove taking the advantage and put my lace gloves on both hands.

I ran to the stairs, calming down and went slowly down the stairs.

When I reached the bottom I saw three Protectors with three kneeling vampire. One of them glaring at me. "Bella, have you seen, we have visitors." I yelled out. Bella came out of the kitchen.

"Yes I did."

"Would you like to help them?" I asked her, kneeling next to her vampire. Pulling out one of my belt knife I ran it across his jaw line. Fear flashed across Bella's face. "I will take that as a yes." I stood up and walked to Bella's side. "Take them to the training field. Let's see if they can fight, if not I might let them go." I ran my gloved hand across Bella's cheekbone

"GreenFire, that's enough." BlueFlame spoke out from the shadows where was watching me.

I nodded. "I will stop, but next time they try to intrude, they will not be able to even try." I took off one of my gloves then I went to take off the other. BlueFlame grabbed my wrist.

"Do. Not. Take. Off. The. Glove." He said loudly so that The Protectors could hear him. They cringed back and the vampires noticed.

BlueFlame POV

I could see here gat angry at me by the minute. "Outside now. Take them with us." I ordered.

"PurpleFlair, stone pots!" GreenFire yelled out to the training field when she got outside.

You could hear the loud clanging of the cannon and the pots. I sighed loudly. The Protectors ran out the field and sat down on the bleachers we had at the side of the field.

"Hey Prince BlueFlame come pop a squat next to us." One of the newbie Protectors yelled at me.

"Take them and sit on the bleachers. On the front row." I ordered them.

I ran to GreenFire who was already in position to shoot at the soaring pots. She was trembling when I got to her. I stood behind her and picked up her still gloved hand. The tip of the glove was gone.

"Fingerless gloves very smart. You knew this would happen didn't you." She nodded and signaled for PurpleFlair to start shooting. "Alright let's do this before you shoot at the vampires." I grabbed her by the waist and turned to our side. I picked up her left hand which still had the fingerless glove on it. I pointed it up to the sky and took her other hand and touched her left hand wrist. I moved my hand down her arm and stopped when I touched the corner of her lips. It was like shooting an arrow but with a human and I had no control how far it went I just aimed and fired.

"Start!" GreenFire yelled and closed her eyes. A loud boom ringed out and five pots were shot out into the air. I aimed and moved my hand away from her lips and then GreenFire shot out from her fingertips a red power zap. Like lighting, she was mad. It only turned red when she was mad.

I did the same thing over and over. I dropped her right hand picked it up and ran our hands down her left arm. I did it five times before the color started changing. It went to orange to yellow to green then blue.

"Keep going Flair!" I yelled out "She is not done yet, it's only blue!" Another loud boom and five more pots shot out into the air. On pot after the other the colors keep changing, violet to dark purple to black then gray then finally white. I dropped both of her hands and caught her when she collapsed.

"Thank you BlueFlame." She kissed my cheek and fell asleep.

"So much for the training." I muttered. Picking her up bridal style I went to the house and laid her on our bed. I took her weapons and laid them on the floor next to her. I closed the door and went down the stairs to get rid of the vampires.

They were still outside shocked at what happened. BlackEclipse fell into step with me. "That was odd was it not? The lighting has never turned red before, she must have been really mad."

"She was I didn't let her melt the vampire's brains."

"That power is a classic. I remember when she accidentally used it on her cat and she had this big funeral for it. My mother made me go and sit like a good prince while Princess GreenFire cried for her cat. I don't think she ever uncovered her thumb unless it was necessary. She isn't going to get up for awhile."

I nodded and stopped when I reached the vampires. "Tell Princess Isabella that she must give back the blue dress and leave with the vampires. I don't need anymore disturbances. Unless she wants to stay then she must convince these three to leave without her." The three Protectors nodded and on ran off to tell Bella.

"You Prince BlueFlame, did you know if the Volturi find you they will kill you all."

"Ah yes the Volturi. You can say we have an arrangement with them. They will never bother us ever again. They are hiding from us like scared little dogs, with their tails in between their legs." I laughed and keep walking away.

Bella walked out of the house with her blue dress and a black cape half draped on her half hanging freely. When I walked past her she curtsied and didn't look at me straight in the face. She was going to stay, and I wasn't going to stop her. GreenFire had convinced her enough, now all that was needed was a believable excuse that we only returned with Prince Zak and Princess Isabella. Only my family and The Fire family know that Prince Zak and Princess Renee separated, breaking the royal families union.

The Clear family will not be happy. This might start a war and that is not what we need right now.

"BlueFlame, where are you?" I went up the stairs and walked into GreenFire who was out of bed and holding her stomach.

"GreenFire! What are you doing out of bed?"I picked her up and went to put her back in bed. She pushed at my arm.

"No, BlueFlame I have to finish the story. Or else she will never understand what we are asking of her. Please let my finish." She looked at me with her bright green eyes and I gave in.

"I will call her to our room and you can finish it from the bed." She pouted but I could tell I won.

"Fine, call her to our room but you have to bring me a glass of water and I need my little blue purse." I laid her on our bed and went to get Bella.

GreenFire POV

I sighed and sat up on our bed. I have to tell him, but then he will never let me out of the house unless I'm with him and I have stuff to do with out him. He will also be hovering and asking how I'm feeling.

I sighed again and put and hand on my stomach, his mother and mother know but all is left is to tell him. This is going to be impossible. Yes I had frequent fainting spells and some other stuff does not mean I can't have a life.

I turned on my side and snuggled down into the covers. A soft knock on the door made me forget about everything and just be calm. "Come in." BlackFire popped into the room and smiled sweetly.

She sat next to me and asked me a question that almost broke my heart.

"When were you going to tell me GreenFire? After the baby was born or when you decided to run away. I am your sister and you couldn't find the courage you always had to tell me you were pregnant. I told you everything that was happening to me and every little thing that hurt me and made me cry and here you are pregnant and you don't have to guts to tell me."

"BlackFire I was…" I reached out to grab her hand. She pulled away and stood up.

"Don't you dare lie to me GreenFire! I know you better than that and yet you want to lie to me in my face. You told mother and BlueFlame's mother but you don't tell your twin the one who shared everything with. The one you came running to when had gotten hurt because of some little childish thing. Whenever you had gotten a present that you didn't want you always gave it to me because you knew I would love it. You twin who kept every little secret you had and when you had your first kiss who sis you tell first? Me your twin! Now when it might be the most important thing to protect you keep it hidden! GreenFire Éclair Unpleasant Flame, you did the worst thing you could've done. When I was going to have Éclair you were the person I told. Not even BlackEclipse knew, I even named her after you!"BlackFire was shouting at me and hot angry tears running down her face. "You don't even know how happy I was when you helped me though everything." She stopped shouting and her tears dried she whispered one last thing. "And now when I could help you, you hid it from me, the one who went to you first for everything."

She left not even looking at me once. I stared blankly at the ceiling, she would have figured it out anyway. Bloody mind reader.

When BlueFlame came into the room I pretended to sleep, not wanting to talk to anyone. "Oh is she asleep? I will just come back later for the story I guess. She really must be tired, poor girl." I could hear the door shutting softly. BlueFlame went around the room most likely putting my weapons away.

"What time is it?" He asked himself "Eleven fifty-two." He yawned then I heard the bathroom door shut followed by the sound of running water. This was my chance. I got up and changed into a plain black dress and only took my leg knife. It's time to say goodbye.

I found the keys to BlueFlame's dark blue Mercedes. The whole house was silent as I slipped out of our room into the hallway and went down the stairs.

I quickly made my way to the door and left thinking it was way to easy for me. As I got into the car I could see BlueFlame open our curtain and looked out to me. His eyes blazing he shut the curtain and probably started to come outside for me. I quickly started the car and peeled out from the drive way.

He most likely called Zeek and took his motorcycle to come after me. I sighed when I heard a motorcycle behind me.

I wasn't going to stop not until I said goodbye then I can finally be at peace.

That's all I was going to do.

Say goodbye then I will tell BlueFlame.

I will tell BlueFlame and then I will be able to be confined to my room where I would have absolutely nothing to do.

Just say goodbye.

**OMG twin fight and a really mad BlueFlame! I wonder who GreenFire is gonna say goodbye too. Stay connected and be ready for the next chapter!**

**Reviews? *smile*Please they really will make my day. I should deserve some reviews…11 pages come on people…**

**Love or Hate, just tell me and I will fix up anything that isn't right: D**

**Should GreenFire tell BlueFlame? Should BlackFire forgive GreenFire? Should Bella be allowed to stay with Edward or move onto Prince Jacob? Opps I wasn't supposed to tell you Jacob is a royal from my little planet Zubalainia…my bad well now you know!**


	10. Goodbyes

Well then. Hello, Good Morning, Good Afternoon, Good EEvvvening, and Good Night! : D

I hope you have enjoyed the story so far soooo you can reading Have Fun: D

Chapter10

Goodbyes?

GreenFire POV

"GreenFire please tell me what's going on!" I could hear BlueFlame in my hand. This stupid bond that I had! Reading my mind whenever he felt like it and speaking to me in the middle of nowhere. "GreenFire. Don't make me tell your sister." My anger flared and I shut him out of my mind. I pushed down on the pedal and shot forward going faster then I could. The engine would explode soon; I promised that I wouldn't use my powers on powerless objects or people who were not going to threaten my life. I let out my breath angrily and pulled over to the shoulder.

I stepped out of the car and turned to BlueFlame who pulled over as well and pulled off his helmet. He looked at me breathless while running a hand though his extremely dark blue hair. I lifted my hand and moved it in a sweeping motion as if to push the air. BlueFlame shot me a warning glance and stepped off the motorcycle moving towards me slowly and calmly.

"GreenFire…" I glared at him and hissed at him, flashing my vampire fangs. I swirled the air and he swore under his breath then he dived for the ground the moment I threw a burst of air where he was.

I laughed and went where he was, kneeling next to him to ran a hand though his hair. He looked up at me and his eyes widened. Running a hand along his jaw I pulled his face until we were eye level to each other. Our noses touching I smiled again and then whispered in his ear. "Don't try and stop me today. Not today. I will not be pushed around right now. You know what I can do and you don't want that to happen. Now BlueFlame why don't you just follow my orders so you don't get hurt." He nodded and I brushed my lips against his. "Good boy. Now tell me why you looked so scared."

He got up and towering over me he took two backwards steps then pulled out a small weapon. "Your eyes. Lady Sabrina is still with you. DarkDeath still has power over you. He will find you then finally get rid of my princess forever then we won't live together again. He will destroy all of the planets that are more powerful then him and then destroy the weaker planets because they will advance and will be able to overpower him. He will never stop. Just Lady Sabrina waking up has set his senses into overdrive and he will follow your mind pattern unless you disappear. If I get rid of Lady Sabrina it will get rid of my princess. So I know what to do." His hand filled up with blue fire then he smashed it with the small weapon. The flames turn metallic then it was flying toward me.

**Me POV**

"BLUEFLAME!" GreenFire yelled out then everything went dark for Lady Sabrina. GreenFire was being engulfed with flames though it did not burn her but it hurt. BlueFlame was smart he knew that his powers could not hurt her but Lady Sabrina.

BlueFlame ran to GreenFire and pulled the flames away and hugged her to himself. "GreenFire what were you doing?" BlueFlame whispered.

"I…was saying…goodbye." GreenFire said trying to keep the baby safe and herself too. Then GreenFire blacked out in BlueFlame's arms.

**BlackFire POV**

Holy Frigoli, what have I done? I'm done for. When mother hears about his she will have me pulled away and ripped of my crown! Even being married to BlackEclipse wouldn't help, I wouldn't be able to get my crown back only in the next life I live. Even if that might not happen because GreenFire and BlueFlame have broken the chain and will not grow old to live again, only the blood of the Five Pure Elders can heal the chains of time. The fifth elder is dying and will not see the next life if they do not heal the chains.

"BlackFire calm down and go to sleep." BlackEclipse said from where he was watching me pace. He was already half asleep himself and I just let out my anger in little burst of black fire. He always put them out with a flick of his hand.

I stopped when I heard the squeal of Zeek's motorcycle. He is going after GreenFire. Where is she going? I yelled mentally at myself. I was about to run out of the room, when I was held chained down by a sleepy but angered BlackEclipse. "Let them figure it out. It is not your fault now go to sleep." He kissed my cheek and then let me go using the air to push me into bed. Then I noticed that he was using the wind.

"GreenFire is using her elements powers. Air and fire, I really hope she doesn't use water and earth. BlueFlame better know what he is doing when he catches her. I stared at the cup of water next to me on the bedside table and willed the water to move. It moved up and over the glass. I smiled relishing that I could use my given power because GreenFire was using the elements. I dreamt of water falls and bonfires with the whole family.

**Prince DarkDeath of Night POV (you get to follow the person who the royal family is trying so hard to runaway from.)**

"Prince DarkDeath, we have exciting news for you." One of my servants said, she kneeled and waited for my response.

"Come here." I whispered but it echoed in the room. She stood up and walked to until she was in front of me. "What is your name girl?" I kept whispering knowing she could hear me well.

"Midnight. Crystal Midnight. Midnight family of the north. I am the last of the female Midnights. Only a few males are left also. I am proud to be in your service Prince DarkDeath."

"Crystal Midnight, very good." I stood up to my intimidating height of over six feet and pulled her face up to meet mine since she had kept her head down so I could not look at her. Her eyes were midnight blue. She truly was one of the Midnights. I smiled and she smiled back.

"Now tell the news if you please."

"We have found her. Lady Sabrina I mean. We left her energy and her powers. Did you not feel her?" I grimaced and remembered what I did last night. I cleared my throat and tried to make an excuse.

"I was preoccupied yesterday night." Crystal blushed and backed away from me.

"How soon would you like to leave?" She asked all business, no play. She looked down again and took a deep breath. Some thing flicked from behind her and I just sat down.

"Whenever the troops and family are ready."I said slightly bored. "You may leave now Miss Midnight."

"Yesssss sssirrr." She looked up to me though the catlike slits in her eyes. She turned and her cat tail swayed while she walked away. Last feline of the Midnight family, talk about being misinformed about who was on my guard.

I was left alone for exactly three minutes before someone popped into my throne room."They are ready Your Highness." I waved the person away and stared at the empty seat next to me. Where my love once was, now gone and I was going to get her. Whether the Flame prince liked it our not, I would be stealing his princess and he would kill me for it. Also to make my point he almost did.

With new determination I stood up once again and quickly made my way to where we would be departing from. Without looking back I left the Night castle and went to find my love.

**GreenFire POV**

I felt feather light fingers push my hair back and then I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I pulled away and started to slowly open my eyes."I'm sorry but it was the only way to keep you alive. I'm so sorry I said I would never do it and I did. I feel horrible." I turned to my husband's voice and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you BlueFlame. You saved me…if it was only for a while. Now I must finish what I started."

"What?"

"Saying goodbye of course."I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye to whom?"

"Annebeth and her children." He nodded and just let me go all by myself.

Finally reaching the cemetery, I took a deep breath.

Walking slowly to my child's grave I wiped my traitor tears away. I could feel BlueFlame following me. My gaze flickering past the old stone angels with pieces missing from their hands and faces.

"In years we haven't been here, Elizabeth. What are you thinking about?" BlueFlame asked me softly. I flinched when he used my real name. My name I had five years ago, when Zeek came and got us four. The Main Royals. Alice, Me, Brian and Bryce. I didn't believe we were real princesses and princes let alone King and Queens. I wonder if little Bella knows how long she has been alive. Longer than her vampire boyfriend.

"Anne, you need to calm down. Now take a deep breath and let it out." I did as he said, then I noticed that I was in front of Annebeth's grave. I dropped to my knees and burst out in tears. I felt BlueFlame's warmth next to me. I looked up at him and saw silent tears falling down his face. I dropped my gaze to the ground.

"I'm sorry Brian. I'm sorry I couldn't save her from him. She should've lived with us. If only I had known that if she had taken our blood…" He put a finger under my chin and brought my face up to his and smiled.

"If we could have saved her then she wouldn't want you mourning after so many years. Seeing you cry makes me cry. She forgave you, long ago. She knew that being a royal meant she wouldn't be able to be the man she loved. I wouldn't be able to live without you and I don't think BlackFire could either, or Lucy. Especially Lucy, right now you have a new daughter to take care of and a kingdom. Smile, for me." I smiled just for him and kissed him.

Pulling away I said, "You're right Brian. I need to let go." I stood up pulling him with me. "Let's go home, all three of us."

"Three?" He looked at me with a cute confused face. I smiled again and started back to the entrance. "GreenFire tell me what you mean."

"Yes BlueFlame three. You." I put my hand against his cheek. "Me and this little guy." I grabbed his free hand and put it on my stomach. He grinned, picking me up and spun us around. Putting me down he kissed my forehead.

"Let's go home. Lucy is going to be so happy. She will finally have a little brother or sister." I said happily.

"I love you, GreenFire."

"I love you too, BlueFlame."

**WHAAAA! I love this chapter! I thought the way she told him about the baby was soooooo cute. Tell me what you think about it and if there is anything you would like me to change. Oh and I promise will be the rest of the story and more of Bella and Edward. I just had to get this out or you wouldn't understand what I was trying to say : D. I love reviews **


	11. The Almost Truth and Story

**JELLO! I am writing a new story! It should be up in awhile…I hope!**

**SOOOOOOOO Have fun reading! I give you my blessing : D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight I just own The Crystal characters **

Chapter 11

The almost truth and the story

Edward POV

Bella told us to leave and not to come back. She **ordered **us to leave and not return were her exact words.

_Do you think she meant it? Us to leave and not to come back?_

"I don't know, Alice. I don't know."I responded.

"Well I'm going shopping." Alice left and I decided to go see Charlie.

**GreenFire POV**

"Good morning everyone." I said when I entered the kitchen. I got breakfast and sat at the head of the table.

"BlueFlame we should visit the Black family. Ever since they left, we haven't been able to contact them. Since they have the wolf gene I think half of the people there are wolves. I'm guessing our wolves would like to meet some others, right?"

A bunch of people answered in a collection of yeah's and sure and why not's.

"Good, get your swimming suits, we are going to the beach." I smiled when everyone stood up and ran out of the room. Except Bella…

"Green-"

"Hold on BlueFlame."

"Yes Bella?"

"Well umm I just, don't know." Bella responded.

"Spit it out Bella."

"Um may I go home to get some of my things? I am also worried about Charlie, you see he can't really cook and I worried he'll starve."

"Starve? Charlie? You sure? He used to be the best cook in the world. He won the cooking competition almost thirty times. You shouldn't worry about that. But you can go anyways; here take your old car from home. We had it transported her in case you might want it. It's in the garage; you should be able to recognize it, even if you were still young back then. Have fun, oh and we were planning on having a bonfire over at the reservation, if you want to come I can finish the story and explain some things you don't understand."

"Thank you GreenFire."

"GreenFire what is the purpose of that? What are you hiding from me?"

"The reservation is the one place the Cullen's can't get to us and I'm tired of the veggie vamps. With their possessiveness and their… just to get away, happy?"

"Okay, I didn't need the whole anger but okay." He said back. "Let's go, I think they are all ready to leave." We walked upstairs into our bedroom.

I nodded and quickly changed in to my swim suit. "I still think you look better in blue." BlueFlame said pointedly.

"BlueFlame you always think I look better in blue."

"Yes I do." I sighed and put on one of my blue tank tops and a pair of shorts.

"Let's go."

**Jacob POV (W00T I finally did Jacob! BTW this is my own little dimension so Jacobs a wolf but it's between Twilight and New Moon if that makes sense)**

"Hey dad I'm heading to the beach. I'll be back later." I yelled out from the front of the door. I closed it and started heading out when I saw about ten cars park in front of the beach.

A girl stepped out of the first car and looked around. She spotted me and grinned then I recognized her.

"Jacob? Is that you?"She said still grinning.

"No it's Commander Jay." I nodded smiling back and she ran towards me. I picked her up and spun her around.

"Hello Miss Emerald, how is the planet doing?" I asked after I set her down.

"Just fine Commander. We just came out for awhile, we had to retrieve the lost princess and we decided to go for a swim today. How goes the wolves?" **(Jake is also the Alpha of the pack: D)**

"Very nice. I think they want to meet some other wolves right at the moment. Tired of fighting each other." I laughed and she followed.

"Let me call some of my wolves and you call yours. Deal Commander Jay?

"Deal Miss Emerald." I grinned and ran off the go phase to see if the others wanted to go swim with our relatives.

**GreenFire POV**

I smiled and turned to see everyone else already in the water. I smiled, glad that it was sunny today. Then that means The Cullen's wouldn't be at school. I could imagine what they are planning to do. Try and see if Charlie knew of this and if he approved. But when they get there Charlie will tell them everything. When I say every thing I mean everything…

**Edward POV**

"No Edward I have no problem with this."

"Charlie, I don't even know her anymore. She completely changed. How can you feel fine about this?" I asked for the third time.

"Edward once again I will say this, I am fine about it and I am glad she is completely changed. That is how was supposed to be before you came along. Now scurry along with your vampire family and leave Bella alone. Now if you excuse me I will now make a call to Renee about my sister's daughter being here. She will be very happy to know that we will be leaving soon." Charlie finished and shut the door.

"He knows…"

**GreenFire POV**

"Commander Jay it is so nice to finally see you again. How is your new life here? I bet its better then the other." I grimaced and sat down on the warm sand next to Jacob.

"Its fine, took some getting used to. It's nice to be free like this. Being restrained like I was, it's hard to talk about. But it would be nice to go home and back to my property without the Master."

"We are going back soon if you want to go with us for a little bit then we would bring you back here. The Black castle has been a dark and dusty place. If I so myself. Your subjects miss you. They had to pledge their love towards DarkDeath; they live in his land now."

"Which part?" Jay asked me.

"Underground beneath the castles, they tell us everything they hear and see in the castles."

"Wait castles?" He looked confused, and trying to figure out why it is a plural word. "He built more castles!"

"Yup, he added onto his original space, its now twice as big then your little castle. I think he is going to try and overpower you first then the Panther castle. Oh and Jay, would you like your powers and memories back? Well the rest of your memories…"

**A couple hours later…**

"Where is Sabrina, Emerald…?"Jay asked staring at me intensely

"She is….umm in me." I looked down and showed him my wrist, where Lady Sabrina's sign was burned into my skin.

"The serpent S, unbelievable, what happened?"

"Jacob why don't you invite the Royals inside and let the others builds the bonfire. I'm sure GreenFire has a couple stories she would like to finish telling us about." Billy called out to us.

"Sure, would you like to come?" Jay turned and asked me.

"No I would like to swim a little before the sun goes down farther. You guys can go inside. It'll only be a couple minutes then I will come inside to dry off. Promise."

**Jacob POV**

She gave us her signature smile that won everyone over and ran off to the water. "Mr. Sapphire you gonna let her talk to you like that? Go after her, you don't know if there could be DarkDeath's minions out there."

"MINION! Where are you!" Darksun yelled, while every else around her started laughing including Darksun.

"I'm next to you, and you're supposed to be the smart one. Geez, what do you want?"

"Oh hello… I want you and the telepathies to go get wood with the wolves. Dry wood we don't want GreenFire to use her elements and then BlackFire to use her fire. You know how bad that can get." Half of the people who heard her flinched and started rubbing a part of their body where they got hurt from the last time that happened.

"Okay, you guys heard her, let's go!" She ran off and seven people went out after her. I turned around and saw that BlueFlame disappeared.

Probably to go after GreenFire and find her.

**BlueFlame POV**

I jumped into the water and quickly found GreenFire two yards in front of me.

"Do you think they need to know?"She asked me not turning around.

"Know what, there are many things that they don't know."

"Our story."She turned around and smiled at me.

"It all depends on what you feel like. You're the story teller not me."

"Yes, but you help me with a lot of it. We'll tell them, but we need to wait for Bella. Also until its dark I remember it was dark when we arrived. So that nobody knew we were there until we were needed. Do you remember what happened to the twins?" She asked me, her eyes turning a different color to match her emotion.

"No they didn't tell me anything. They told me you were sleeping with them in your own quarters."

"Well I will tell you, we sent the kids to my cottage and that's where they stayed until we were ready to show them to the world. The kingdom wouldn't have let the twins into their arms because they were not born there. The two kids we were teaching were not ours. We needed to show that they were born there or else they would be killed.

"After the kingdom warmed up to the twins we switched them again and the fake twins were erased and sent to Earth. That's why they looked so different to you.

"I'm sorry that I only told you now, but I knew how you would react would ruin everything. I knew so well that I told my mother that we couldn't let you know. She under stood it fine. Forgive me BlueFlame; it was the only way we would have kept them." She shivered and I saw a tear fall into the water. She disappeared into the water and I stared at the spot where she was.

I chuckled to myself "She knew I would react this way. I forgive her; she did what she needed to do. She saved our children from the hatred that is our kingdom, but she saved them only from our kingdom. Not themselves." I looked up at the sky and saw the three stars that created our world. The three stars that almost killed all of us off.

**Bella POV**

I had found my car and I pated myself on the head. I must say I was expecting something a lot different but I guess not…I used to have a motorcycle and truck. I took the motorcycle. Going as fast as possible I got home in ten minutes…

Parking the motorcycle in the driveway next to Charlie's cruiser.

Walking inside I called out "Dad?" The house silent…

**Hehehehehehehehehe, oh man I love cliff hangers….hahaha. Another chapter may be coming this weekend or next week. Depends on how school goes **


	12. the story

**Alright, since I've been putting this off for awhile I will just keep it very simple.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 12

The story (finally)

**GreenFire POV**

"Hey Miss. Emerald are you going to join us back on the shore next to the warm cozy fire or not. Bella called and said she told Charlie and she is three minutes away so hurry up." Jay hollered out toward me and BlueFlame.

We both nodded and started swimming in.

After drying off and sitting very cozily by the fire we waiting for Bella to park her car and sit down.

"Now where do I begin…" I started.

**Please don't kill me! Well I'm feeling really off about where this is going. I had a very specific vision for this and I swerved off… really far.**

**Let me know If I really should keep going because I do have the story finished, but I think I might redo this story**


End file.
